Someone Worth Melting For
by Georgiraffe09
Summary: Sometimes in life, a person comes along who is worth giving all of yourself to. When Anna and Kristoff find each other, they'll do everything in their power to hold on, no matter how hard life tries to pull them apart. Modern AU, companion/sequel to 20 Years of Snow.
1. Reindeers Are Better Than People

**A/N:** _Welcome all to the first chapter of Someone Worth Melting For. This is a companion piece/sequel to my first story, 20 Years of Snow, and while it is not required to read that first, I would highly recommend it. This story will make much more sense and you'll get more out of it if you've read 20 Years first._

 _This story will follow Kristoff and Anna's relationship within that same universe and I expect it to be about the same length. It is a crossover since Jack and his family will appear, but this one will be more Frozen character centric. I didn't think I would have time to get this up until later this summer, but a fit of inspiration hit me, so here we are :)_

 _I'll be traveling in Israel for 12 days fairly soon, so I doubt I'll get another chapter up before I leave, but I'll try to update once every 1-2 weeks beginning in July when I get back._

 _I hope you all enjoy, and as always, please review! I honestly squeal when I get reviews, they make my day!_

 **Standard Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Still, when your heart is sore  
_ _And the heavens pour  
_ _Like a willow bending in the storm_

 _You'll make it  
_ _Running against the wind  
_ _Playing the cards you get_

 _Something is bound to give  
_ _There's hope for the hopeless_

-"Hope for the Hopeless" by A Fine Frenzy 

**Chapter 1:  
** **Reindeers Are Better Than People**

Anna blinked, eyes focused on the bright green jello before her. Poking it hesitantly, she watched the gelatinous substance quiver and dance, catching the light as it jiggled unappealingly. Slowly, she skimmed her spoon across the surface and lifted a small portion to her lips. The green blob continued it's frenzied bounce as it traveled nearer to her mouth, making her stomach twist slightly with unease. She really wasn't sure how she felt about all this.

"You know, dear, just because it's green doesn't mean it's going to hurt you."

Anna jumped, startled from her intense study in jello behavior at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Mama!" A large smile cracked her face as the plastic utensil clattered onto the hospital tray, neon slime scattering across her empty plate.

"Careful, sweetie, you'll make a mess!"

Annette Arendelle rushed over, carefully removing the tray from the five-year-old's lap and setting it on a small table beside her. She fussed a bit over the spilled dessert, wiping up the contents with the provided napkin before tossing it away in a small wastebasket.

"Mama, are Papa and Elsa coming too?"

Annette smiled, the sentiment not quite reaching her eyes. Lowering herself to her daughter's bedside, she gingerly pushed a small strand of strawberry blond hair behind the freckled girl's ear.

"Later, my darling. Elsa is still at school and Papa had to run into work. But you get to hang out with me, I'm pretty great, right?"

Sighing, Anna slumped back against her pillow in disappointment. It feels like forever since she had been trapped in this room, unable to leave her own bed. In reality, she had only awoken a few days ago. She doesn't remember how she got here, or how she woke up. She just knows that there's a bandage on her head and everything feels foggy. And they won't let her go home.

Oh, and her sister has suddenly stopped talking to her.

Anna doesn't get it. Last she can remember, everything was fine! True, her most recent memories are a little hazy, but if she thinks real hard (even though the doctors said not to) she can remember laughing. With her sister.

But she's not laughing now. Elsa won't even look at Anna.

Maybe it'll be fine when they get home. Yeah, she just needs to get home.

"Mama, when can I go home? I wanna go home."

"Soon, little strawberry. Very soon. But your doctor just wants to make sure everything is fine before we leave. You bumped your head very badly and it's important to make sure nothing's hurt."

Exasperated, the youngest Arendelle frowned, lower lip jutting out in an annoyed pout.

"Fine." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at her mother, an idea forming. "But if I hafta stay...I should get some chocolate."

Annette laughed, eyes crinkling as she leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"I'll see what I can do, sweetie."

Anna's mood brightened considerably. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

* * *

.

Laughter echoed through the halls as a pair of new parents made their way towards the door.

Kristoff watched them silently, back pressed against the wall as he crushed his favorite toy to his chest.

It was the same old story. A young couple looking to start a family had found the cutest, youngest baby possible and claimed it was "fate", that this baby was always meant to be theirs. Kristoff knew the truth though. It was always the little ones they wanted. Sometimes, if one was really adorable, they'd go for a toddler. But most of the time, it was the babies that found new homes. The infants who had no idea how lucky they were.

Because no one wanted a stocky eight-year-old boy who barely spoke and never left home without his stuffed reindeer.

Kristoff had given up on finding a family a long time ago.

Looking down into the warm eyes of his companion, the boy frowned slightly, wiping a small smudge off the glassy plastic that started back. He ran his hands along the soft antlers of his best friend, brows still creased as he heard the door shut behind the most recent set of adoptees, finally leaving to start their new life.

"Reindeers are better than people."

The plush animal stared back at the boy blankly.

"Sven, don't you think that's true?"

Kristoff hugged the toy close and buried his face into into its head. It was true. Because people will be beat you, and curse you, and cheat you of a real home. They'll leave you on the door of a courthouse when you're barely two and promise to come back, but they never will. And then you'll be bounced around to a bunch of homes where people don't actually want you. People aren't good. Every one of them's bad.

"Except you," the boy mumbled. "You're not bad, Sven, are you?"

"Kristoff?"

His head snapped up in surprise at being addressed. Searching for the source, he found Ms. Flora standing at the end of the hall, brows knit in concern at his current position.

"Yeah?"

Smiling, she made her way carefully towards the boy, kneeling to eye level as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kristoff, dear, there's a nice couple who would very much like to meet you."

"They...wanna meet _me_?"

She nodded, expression soft as she pulled him to standing. He allowed her to guide him down the hall until they reached a small room he recognized as her office.

An older couple was seated in front of her desk, but upon their arrival both stood immediately. They looked to be in their late forties, with hair showing signs of gray around the temples and soft wrinkles that hinted at years of smiles and laughter. Both were remarkably short and fairly stocky, but Kristoff found himself calming in their presence despite his previous nerves. Their eyes held a kindness he had not seen in years.

"Kristoff, this is Pabbie and Bulda Bjorgman. We've been talking for a while, and they'd like to speak with you for a bit. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Um...sure, I guess."

Kristoff took a few cautious steps inside, unsure of what he was supposed to do. The pair was still standing, watching his every move as he stepped closer.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Beeo...Berg...Bee-org-"

"Pabbie and Bulda is fine, dear."

She had a nice voice, Bulda. It was rich like velvet. It sounded like what Kristoff imagined a mom should sound like.

"Who's your friend there, Kris? Oh, may I call you Kris?" Pabbie's voice was deep and smooth and reminded Kristoff of rumbling thunder.

"Um, sure. And this is Sven. He's my reindeer." Kristoff held the toy forward just slightly, revealing enough of his body so the older man could see.

Pabbie's eyes crinkled as he looked over the pair.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sven. He's quite a handsome reindeer, if I do say so myself."

Kristoff beamed. "Thanks, mister!"

Bulda stepped forward, head tilted just slightly. Her face was lit with an emotion Kristoff had only seen on the adults that left with those all too lucky infants.

"Kristoff, would you...how would you like to come stay with Pabbie and I? We'd very much like to welcome you and Sven into our home."

The eight-year-old blond blinked, staring at the older couple with wide, shocked brown eyes as he looked for any sign of deceit.

"You...y-you want to...you want me? To go with you?"

"Very much, my boy."

Kristoff's eyes narrowed slightly as a small crease knit his brow.

"Ok...for how long?"

Bulda smiled brightly as she stepped forward, taking one of his smaller hands in her own.

"For as long as you'll have us."

.

* * *

.

Anna's legs bounced uncontrollably as she wiggled excitedly on the end of her bed. She was going home today!

Her Mama and Papa were talking to the doctor and Elsa was standing quietly beside them, her body completely still as she listened to the adults speaking.

Anna didn't care though. All that mattered was that they were letting her leave and that was the best news she'd gotten in what felt like forever.

"Come on come on come _ooonnnnn-uh!_ " she whined in annoyance. "Can we go already?"

Elsa frowned at her little sister as their parents smiled in amusement, the doctor giving her a quick smirk before continuing. The older sibling took a step towards the bed, scowl still marring her normally pleasant features.

"Anna, be patient, we'll leave soon."

The excited red head stared at her older sibling, surprise evident on her face.

"You talked to me!"

Elsa's frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't talked to me since I woke up!"

"Yes I have."

"Nuh uh. All you said was 'hi' once and that's it."

"That's still speaking, Anna."

"Whatever, you're being weird."

"And you're being a stupid baby."

"Hey! That's mean! Mama, Elsa's being mean!"

Annette pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing slightly.

"Girls, please be quiet for just a few more minutes and then we'll leave, ok? And Elsa, apologize to your sister."

"But Mama-"

"Elsa, I don't want to ask twice."

"Fine." With an indignant 'harumph' Elsa crossed her arms angrily across her chest and fixed her sister with a glare. "I'm sorry I called you a stupid baby even if it's true."

Anna just stared, lip quivering slightly as she studied this stranger that was impersonating her sister.

"Whatever," she mumbled as she directed her gaze at her swinging feet.

"Ok, girls," Frederick placed a loving hand on Anna's shoulder, "time to leave. You ready to go home, my little strawberry?"

Anna looked up into her father's eyes, beaming at his words.

"Yeah, let's go!"

But the joy was tainted as she watched her sister stiffly walk out ahead of her, refusing to even look her way. Elsa look scared and upset. About what, the youngest Arendelle had no idea.

Anna didn't understand what was going on. She didn't know what had changed.

She just hoped it wouldn't be like this forever.

.

* * *

.

Kristoff took a few cautious steps forward, Sven clutched to his side in one arm as the other held tightly to his small suitcase.

A modest home stood before him, walls painted a soft green that reminded him of moss and vines. There was a delicate trellis fence along the sidewalk with a gate that opened to a little stone walkway. The front yard held a small plot of a grass and a tall oak tree. A tire swing hung from one of the larger branches, swaying slightly in the breeze. A rock garden had been set up along the front of the house, decorated with colorful flowers and a collection of leafy succulent accents.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Pabbie smiled down at the boy who nervously met his gaze. Gulping down the lump in his throat, Kristoff nodded shakily and followed his new guardian inside as Bulda gathered up their groceries.

The interior was warm and earthy, each wall decorated with different photos and art pieces leading into an open, bright living space. Kristoff watched as Pabbie made his way upstairs, the older man gesturing for Kristoff to join him. The two made their way to the upper level, the younger marveling at how even the carpet felt inviting beneath his feet. He didn't know carpeting could feel this comforting.

Pabbie opened a door at the top of the stairs and stepped inside, the smile never leaving his face.

"This is your room, Kristoff."

"I get my own room?"

"Of course, son."

Kristoff froze upon hearing the word. Son. Pabbie had called him son. Other people had used the term before, but it always sounded false in his ears. Like they didn't mean it; like it was nothing special.

This felt different. It felt right, as if it was only meant for him.

Kristoff took a few cautious steps forward, peering into this new space. It wasn't very big, but it comfortably held a twin bed, writing desk, and modest bookshelf. There was a window above the desk overlooking their small Philadelphia suburb.

"Why don't you unpack your bag while I help Bulda with the groceries. We're having roast chicken for dinner, does that sound fine?"

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great."

"Good, that's good." Pabbie's eyes were alight with something akin to joy. "Well, I'll leave you to it." He turned to exit, hand still resting against the rough wooden door.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes, Pabbie?"

"I want you to know, Bulda and I, we're...we're just so happy to have you here with us. Truly. And I hope that in time, you'll come to feel the same."

With a final smile, Pabbie took his leave as Kristoff watched his retreating form in astonishment.

Setting his bag down carefully, Kristoff hopped up on his new bed, Sven tucked lovingly under his arm as he surveyed his new room.

"Hey buddy?"

He looked down at his faithful companion, eyes stinging just slightly.

"We did it, Sven," he whispered, "we finally found home."


	2. To Change My Lonely World

**_A/N:_** _I'm alive! Let me just say, I am so sorry for the long wait. As I mentioned in my last A/N, I went to Israel for about 12 days recently, then came back and started training for a big promotion at work, then a good friend from back home came to visit this past week, so life has been pretty crazy. But it's been crazy in the best kind of way, so I can't complain. I promise, I'll do my best to get updates out sooner than this in the future._

 _Thanks to those who followed/faved on this and 20 Years this past month! Hope you like the direction this story is going and are ready for a long chapter!_

 _As always, reviews are encouraged and welcomed!_

 _Happy reading!_

 **Standard Disclaimer:** Rise of the Guardians and Frozen are products of Dreamworks and Disney respectively.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _You are not alone  
_ _I am here with you  
_ _Even when you're scared  
_ _I'll never leave you  
_ _Standing in a storm_

-"Lonely" by Yael Naim

 **Chapter 2:  
** **To Change My Lonely World**

The cold window fogged as Anna pressed her face excitedly to the glass, nose squished at an odd angle as she stared at the falling snow. A squeal escaped her as she wiggled in her bus seat, unable to contain her joy.

"Anna, move over, I wanna look!"

Pippa Overland quickly pushed her way beside Anna, both girls now pressed fully against the frosted pane.

"What're you guys lookin' at?"

Six-year-old Sophie Bennett's head popped up from the seat in front of them, chin resting on the seat back as she stared at her slightly older friends.

"We're watching the snow!" Peeling her face off the chilled glass, Anna turned her gaze to Sophie. "Aren't you excited about the snow?"

Sophie shot her a gap toothed grin, blond bangs falling carelessly over her emerald eyes.

"Duh! Imma make Jamie take me sledding when we get home. You guys wanna come?"

"Naw, I cand," Pippa mumbled into the glass. Popping her head back, she giggled at the steamy outline of her features left behind. With a quick hop, the eight-year-old took her seat beside Anna as the bus pulled away from their school. "Jack and I are going skating when I get home!"

"Skating? Where?" Sophie blew a short gust from the corner of her mouth, effectively shooting her bangs skyward before they flopped back into place over her eyes.

"Wilshire Lake. You guys wanna come? You could borrow some skates!"

"Mmmm...no. I wanna go sledding."

Pippa poked Anna, who was still staring absently out the window, sharply in the shoulder. Startled, she turned wide green eyes upon her best friend.

"Whaddabout you, Anna? Skating or sledding?"

The eight-year-old's freckled brow creased in thought. "Ummmm...actually, I think I'm gonna see what Elsa wants to do first."

Pippa's own brow arched slightly. "You really think she'll wanna do something?"

Anna shrugged, brushing off the implied rejection. "Maybe! She could…" Her eyes brightened slightly. "Maybe she'll wanna build a snowman with me!"

Pippa looked less than convinced. "Yeah...sure, Anna. Well, if she says no, come to Wilshire Lake, ok? I'll bring my extra skates, just in case."

"Ok! I will."

Still crouched on her knees with her chin atop the seat back, Sophie yelped as the bus came to an abrupt halt and she tumbled backwards, limbs flailing wildly at her sides. Anna and Pippa couldn't help giggling as the young blond landed on the floor, squished between her own seat and the one in front of her.

Anna popped up, balancing on her tip-toes, and peered at her clumsy friend with twinkling eyes.

"Sophie, get up silly, this is our stop."

Frowning and grunting, Sophie squirmed about in an attempt to stand, slipping several times before finally making it upright. Anna gripped her hand, laughing as she pulled Sophie forward and off the bus, Pippa snickering behind them. The three stumbled onto the sidewalk, caught up in their merriment as tiny snowflakes tickled their rosy cheeks.

"Now what on earth has gotten into you girls?"

Three sets of eyes snapped up at the new voice. Catching her breath, Anna grinned, eyes alight with mirth as she pulled herself upright.

"Hi Mrs. Bennett! We were just laughing cuz Sophie fell on the bus again."

Emily Bennett smiled kindly at the still giggling threesome as she crouched down to their level, reaching a loving hand out to her daughter.

"You ok, honey? Nothing hurt or broken?"

Sophie shook her head violently, lips cracking into her trademark gap-toothed grin.

"Nope! All good!"

Emily shook her head in amusement as she brushed a strand of unruly hair behind her youngest child's ear.

"What am I gonna do with you, little monkey? Please try to be a little more careful, ok sweetie?"

Nodding, Sophie brushed aside her mother's concern as she pulled her towards the house.

"Come on, Ma! I gotta get home and get ready for sledding! Is Jamie home yet?!"

Laughing, Emily Bennett waved to Pippa and Anna as she followed her eager daughter down the street, their voices fading into the wind.

"Bye girls! Have fun in the snow, and be careful!"

"We will" came the chorused reply.

With a quick goodbye to Pippa, Anna bounded up her front steps, eager to shed her school supplies before Elsa arrived home.

"Hi Mama!" she shouted over her shoulder, taking the steps two at a time.

Annette Arendelle poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Slow down, Anna! What have I told you about running on the stairs?"

"That each step is there for a reason, I knowwww!"

Slowing under her mother's gaze, Anna waited until Annette returned to the task of prepping dinner before speeding up once again. Reaching her room in record time, Anna hopped over piles of clothes, ripping open closet doors and dresser drawers in order to find all her winter gear.

"Anna Katarina Arendelle. Just what do you think you are doing?"

Freezing, the strawberry blond guiltily turned her body to face her mother, scrambling to find the right excuse for her current behavior.

"Ummm….getting ready to go outside?"

Annette's eyes narrowed.

"And do you remember the conversation we had this morning?"

"...yes?"

"Oh, you do? Well then, what was it you promised to do first thing when you got home today?"

Anna's eyes looked anywhere but at her mother, feet shuffling awkwardly.

"Clean my room," was her mumbled response.

"And what are you currently _not_ doing?"

"...cleaning my room."

Annette sighed and gave her daughter a pointed look.

"Sweetie, clean your room, then you can go outside."

"But Mama-"

"Anna, I'm not asking again. It will take you five minutes."

Grumbling, Anna kicked the floor in annoyance. "Fine."

Annette smiled, shaking her head as she lovingly watched her daughter stomp about petulantly while she put away her things.

"Next time, little strawberry, don't let your room get this messy. Then you won't have so much to clean."

Muttering to herself, Anna waved off her mother, wanting to get the chore over with so she could go play already.

"Well I'll leave you to it then. Dinner's at seven."

Turning, Annette made her way back downstairs and out of sight.

Tossing her belongings about none too carefully, Anna shoved clothing back into her closet and stuffed her toys sloppily onto shelves and under the bed. She stilled for a moment, hearing the front door open, and smiled as her sister's voice drifted up the stairs. With heightened vigor, she made quick work of the rest of her things before piling her winter gear on the bed in anticipation.

Hearing the sound of Elsa's door closing, Anna skipped down the hall and rapped her knuckles quickly against the uninviting wooden barrier.

"Elsa?"

Anna rocked onto the balls of her feet, waiting patiently for a response that wasn't coming.

"Elsa, it's snowing outside! Come on, let's go play!"

She was met with more silence. Undeterred, freckled third grader scooted closer to the door, resting a hand upon the tangible obstacle.

"Elsa? Please, I never see you any more! It's...it's like you've gone away..."

When there was still no answer, Anna felt her heart drop slightly. Sighing, she leaned against the frame, eyes downcast as she pushed forward.

"We used to be best buddies. And now we're...not."

The silence was torture.

"I wish you would tell me why, Elsa."

Anna felt her remaining resolve leave her. There was a pricking in her eyes as her body deflated. In a last ditch effort, she placed her lips along the seam of the door.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she whispered, voice barely audible.

"Go away, Anna". Elsa's voice finally rang out harsh and cold, propelling Anna's body back in shock. Her lower lip quivered as she gulped down the threat of tears.

Heartbroken, the younger Arendelle finally relented.

"Okay...bye."

Dragging her feet down the hall, a sullen Anna went back to her own room, slamming her door shut in defeat. She pulled herself onto the bed, pushing her winter gear away to make space before she lay down and hugged a pillow close in comfort.

Now alone and hurting, Anna released a sob, allowing the tears to finally fall silently down her cheeks.

Forgotten, the clothing she had so excitedly collected only moments ago lay in a crumpled heap on the floor.

She made no effort to pick it up.

.

* * *

.

"Kristoff? Dear, is everything ok?"

Kristoff jumped in surprise at the sound of Bulda's voice. Without thinking, the eleven-year-old gripped the backpack on his lap, feeling for the familiar lump that was Sven.

"Oh, um yeah, mom, I'm fine."

Splitting her gaze between the road before them and her dejected son, Bulda's forehead creased in concern. Pulling up slowly along the curb, she placed the car in park before resting a loving hand along Kristoff's shoulder.

"Look, dear. Middle school is a difficult time for a lot of children. You know if anything's bothering you, you can talk to Pabbie and I, right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's ok though, honest." Kristoff could hear the lie in his words, but shoved those thoughts aside in the hope that Bulda wouldn't notice.

Sighing, she offered him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Ok, sweetie. If you say it's ok, then I believe you. But you promise your mama something: If anything happens, you tell me so I can help. Deal?"

Kristoff nodded, the corner of his mouth tugging upward ever so slightly.

"Deal."

"All right, my brave boy. Time to face the world. And what do we face it with?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes, but found that his lips were fully upward now.

"With a smile on my face and love in my heart."

"That's my boy! No go get 'em!" Bulda gave him a quick kiss on the temple and a pinch to the cheek. With a chuckle, Kristoff took hold of his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and waving as he left the car.

"Bye mom!"

Turning, the stocky blond trotted quickly up the front steps, pausing just slightly before entering the noisy front hall of Liberty Middle School. Taking a deep breath, Kristoff tightened his grip on the backpack strap, taking comfort in the precious cargo inside.

He knew it was silly. Eleven-year-old boys didn't have stuffed animals. And they certainly did not bring stuffed animals to school.

But Sven had been with him for as long as he could remember and no amount of aging would change how important the reindeer was to Kristoff.

Sven never judged him or teased him.

Or shoved him over.

Or called him names because he was an orphan.

There was no doubt that Sven was a far better companion than the kids in this school. More than ever, he had proven himself as Kristoff's best friend.

Making his way down the hall, Kristoff narrowly avoided collision with several chatting students, all too busy gossiping about their weekends to notice the quiet blonde who just wanted to reach his locker.

Finally arriving at his destination, Kristoff opened the storage unit quickly, resting his bag on the ground before unzipping it carefully. Removing a few unnecessary items, he retrieved the notebooks needed for the day and began rearranging the contents to fit these new belongings.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little orphan boy."

Kristoff froze in terror as a burly hand landed soundly on his shoulder, another clanging into place against his locker door in a death grip.

Shifting only his eyes, his gaze found the source of the disturbance.

Ronald and Johnathan Stabbins. Better known as Ron and John, the eighth grade twin terrors of Liberty Middle School.

For some reason, Kristoff was their favorite target.

"How's it going, loooooser?" John brought his face down, whispering ominously into Kristoff's ear. "You still living with those troll people, or'd they figure out how much you suck, too?"

Ron grinned, crooked teeth fully on display. He punched Kristoff's arm.

"Hey, answer my brother, you idiot."

Kristoff grunted, falling clumsily to one knee.

"Yes, I'm still living there…" he mumbled, praying that today's taunting would be short.

"Whatever, you're still a loser." John shoved him from behind, laughing as Kristoff's backpack fell from his clutches, contents spilling on the floor in front of them.

A rock settled in the pit of Kristoff's stomach as he saw one of Sven's antlers appear, now horribly visible against the linoleum floor.

"What the hell is that?" Ron's fat fingers moved surprisingly fast, pulling the stuffed reindeer out of hiding in one forceful tug. All color drained from Kristoff's face as he watched first confusion, then understanding dawn on the twins' faces.

It was like a horrible nightmare and he couldn't wake up.

"Gimme that!" Kristoff desperately swung for his companion, but Ron was too fast. Standing to his full height, the older boy dangled Sven's limp body above Kristoff's head, cackling at the sight.

"Are you serious, orphan boy? A stuffed animal?"

John hooted derisively, snatching the toy from his brother's grasp.

"What are you, some kind of baby girl? Did yer dead mommy give you this piece of crap?"

"Shut up! Give him back!"

Kristoff lunged at John, fingers brushing against his inanimate friend's soft fur before the red headed bully jumped back.

"Nuh uh uh, little loser. Finders keepers, right brother?"

Tossing the doll through the air, Ron caught it with ease, grinning wolfishly at his twin.

"That's right. And I got lots of plans for this piece a shit. Whaddya say, bro? I think it's time to use that rocket dad gave us. I wanna see this stupid deer fly."

"Don't hurt him!" Kristoff cried desperately, knocking Ron over as his hands finally connected with something.

"What the hell, get off me asshole!"

"Yeah, get off him!"

John dove, hands wrenching at Kristoff's shoulders to toss him off his brother. There was a horrifying sound of cloth and thread ripping apart as Kristoff, still clutching to Sven, was pulled away from Ron.

Ron, who had never released his hold on Sven.

Ron, who now held half of Sven's torn and ruined body in his hands.

Kristoff stared at the contents of his own hands in shock. Two amputated reindeer legs lay heavy on his palms, fluffy insides bursting from the ends in a grotesque explosion.

This couldn't be happening.

It was like a part of him had been gutted and would never be whole again.

"You idiot, look what you did. Now you've ruined my fun."

With a cruel twist, Ron pulled the rest of Sven apart, easily reducing Kristoff's best friend in this world to a pile fur and fluff. The clatter of plastic eyes hitting the floor rang in Kristoff's ears as the once calming orbs dropped to the ground. His stomach flipped as he threw up the contents of his breakfast, tears streaking down his cheeks as the bile burned his throat.

"Holy shit, ew! What the hell is wrong with you crybaby?"

Ron leapt to his feet, backing away clumsily as his brother closed the distance to stand beside him.

"Ugh, you are seriously pathetic. No wonder you're an orphan, you weak ass little girl." Punching his brother in the arm, John jerked his head to left, no longer interested in the scene before him. "Come on, bro, let's get out of here. This loser's boring me."

"Totally, let's go."

And as quickly as they had arrived, the twin bullies were gone.

Kristoff wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, streaking a mixture of saltwater, snot and vomit across his skin. He sunk further down on his knees as his body fell against his locker.

The bell rang out shrilly in the silent halls, signalling the start of class.

Kristoff could only stare at the carnage before him, refusing to believe that his only friend in the world was now lost forever.

He had never felt more alone.

.

* * *

.

Anna woke to the sound of screaming.

Bolting upright, she looked around, delirious from sleep, searching for the source. Tumbling out of bed, she crawled her way to Pippa who was thrashing wildly in her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Pips!" Anna shook her best friend gently, bleary eyes focused on the girl's anguished face. "Pippa, WAKE UP!"

Pippa woke with a start, eyes wide and panicked, face drenched in sweat.

"...Anna?" she croaked, throat dry and hoarse. "What's going on?"

"You were having a nightmare," Anna yawned, slumping to the floor to sit cross legged. Rubbing the sleep away from her eyes, the strawberry blond scooted closer to her friend.

"Do you remember what it was about?"

Pippa curled her legs up, hugging them close and resting her chin atop her knees. She stared absently before her, unfocused and lost in thought.

"I..I think it was about Jack. About his...accident."

It had only been a few days since Jack had fallen through the ice, and he had only woken up earlier that day. Still in the hospital, Lydia Overland had decided to stay overnight with her son while the Arendelles had offered to house Pippa. Obviously shaken up by the events from the past few days, the eight-year-old had been hesitant to leave her brother's side but had finally agreed after a talk with her mother.

Anna wasn't entirely sure of all the details surrounding Jack's accident. She knew he and Pippa had been at Wilshire Lake and that Jack had fallen in, but how or why was a mystery. When she had asked Pippa, the brunette had clammed up and said she didn't remember.

Anna was pretty sure that wasn't true, but she didn't push the issue. Even to an eight-year-old it was obvious that she was upset and didn't want to talk about it.

But now, there were nightmares and Pippa was shaking.

Something was definitely wrong.

Mirroring Pippa's position, Anna propped her chin on her knees, hugging her legs close as she watched her best friend.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Anna kept her eyes carefully trained on Pippa as a look of panic flashed across her face.

"It's ok if you don't wanna, Pips."

Sighing, Pippa raised her gaze, brown eyes finally meeting concerned green.

"It's my fault," she whispered, voice shaky.

Anna's brow creased in confusion.

"Huh? How?"

Pippa took a deep breath. "We were skating, and I went too far out. I guess the ice was really thin, and it started cracking." Gulping, she squeezed her body tighter. "I was so scared, Anna. Every time I moved, the ice cracked more. I was stuck and I had no idea what to do. Jack...he kept talking to me, telling it was gonna be ok. He tried reaching for me, but he was too far away."

Anna watched as Pippa's eyes began to mist slightly, her lower lip trembling as she continued.

"The ice started cracking more, so he told me we were gonna play a game. Hopscotch. It was stupid but I...I just did what he said. I hopped, and for a few seconds, I wasn't as scared. Jack found a branch, somewhere, I dunno where, and he hopped with me. I'm not sure when but he...he used it to grab me and threw me off the lake. It felt like I was flying, Anna."

Pippa swallowed the lump in her throat has her tears began to fall freely.

"But as soon as I stood up, I realized he wasn't next to me. Somehow, we traded places and he was on the lake, and it all broke and suddenly he was falling and I was screaming and I couldn't do anything. If Mr. Moon hadn't...if he hadn't come I...I don't know…"

Sobbing now, Pippa crumpled to the floor. Anna quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette, muffling her tears in a tight hug. She didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she wasn't letting go until her friend was ok.

Catching her breath, Pippa's tears quieted as she took comfort in Anna's presence.

"It's my fault he fell, Anna," she whispered, voice barely audible, "If I hadn't been so stupid. If I hadn't gotten stuck he'd be fine. What if Mr. Moon hadn't found us? I almost lost him, Anna, and there was nothing I-"

"But you didn't lose him, Pips. Jack is ok. He's awake and he's fine."

Pippa considered Anna's words, images of hospital beds and doctors flashing before her eyes.

"...what if he hates me?"

Startled, Anna shifted in order to look at Pippa fully.

"Why would he hate you?"

"Cuz it's my fault!"

Frowning now, Anna forced her friend to a seated position, hands resting firmly on her shoulders.

"Stop saying that Pips. Jack loves you. He's your brother, there's no way he hates you. It was just an accident, ok?"

Gnawing at her lower lip, Pippa diverted her gaze.

"I just...I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't wanna be alone, Anna."

A sad smile danced across the freckled girl's lips as she brought her distraught friend into a fierce hug.

"Don't worry, Pippy. Whatever happens, I'm always gonna be here."

"You promise?"

"Duh! What're best friends for?"

Giggling, Pippa gave Anna a tight squeeze before slouching back in exhaustion. Anna giggled as a loud yawn escaped her friend's lips.

"Come on, sleepy. Let's go ta bed."

Clasping her hand, Anna pulled the brunette to standing and dragged her up onto her own bed. The two girls crept under the covers, huddled together for warmth as a gentle snow fell outside.

"Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's always be friends, 'kay?"

Grinning, Anna hooked a pinky around her friend's and made a criss cross motion over her heart.

"Promise. Always."

.

* * *

.

With a final pat, Kristoff packed the earth firmly into place before sinking to his knees, hands resting heavily upon his thighs.

Sven's grave was small, befitting of his equally small friend. He knew it wasn't entirely normal to hold a funeral for a stuffed animal, but he truly didn't care. Sven deserved more than to be forgotten in a garbage can.

Kristoff sat in silence for a moment, unsure of what to do next. Leaving felt too sudden, but the idea of speaking made him uncomfortable.

He had never been to a funeral before and had no idea what was supposed to happen.

"Um...bye, I guess. And thanks, Sven. For everything. I'm...I'm gonna miss you."

After another moment, Kristoff stood, brushing the dirt off his hands. Swallowing down a myriad of emotions, he took a step back, suddenly finding it difficult to move.

"Kris, dear?"

Startled, the eleven-year-old flinched, turning to find Bulda watching him from their backdoor.

"Yeah, mom?"

Smiling sadly, the stocky woman made her way to Kristoff's side, placing a loving arm around her son's shoulders.

"Are you ok, sweetie? I know that saying goodbye can be difficult."

Nodding, Kristoff tore his gaze away from the tiny gravesite.

"I'm fine, I promise."

Offering a reassuring squeeze, she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before gesturing to the house.

"Why don't you come inside, dear? Your father and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

Kristoff allowed himself to be guided across the frosty grass and into the comfort of his home. His cheeks flushed at the sudden change from cold to warm, fingers tingling painfully as they seemed to melt.

Pabbie was waiting for them in the living room, hands idly toying with his keys. Upon seeing his wife and son, he stood calmly and crossed the short distance to stand beside them, placing a hand on Kristoff's shoulder.

"How you holding up, son?"

Kristoff shrugged, eyes downcast.

"Fine, I guess."

He felt his father's hand stiffen slightly at his dejected tone.

"Look, Kris...I'm so sorry about everything that has happened. If we had known...you know you can tell us anything, right?"

Nodding, the blonde shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Good. Don't forget that." Expression softening, Pabbie dipped his head to meet Kristoff's gaze. "Son, your mother and I have been talking and well...we know nothing can replace Sven but...how would you like to get a real animal for the house?"

Kristoff's eyes shot up in surprise, mouth falling open in stunned silence.

"Wait, really?"

Pabbie smiled. "Of course, son."

Dumbfounded, Kristoff nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot."

"Good. Let's go then, the animal shelter's open for a few more hours. If we go now, that should give us plenty of time to find the perfect pet."

"You...you wanna go _now_?"

Chuckling, Bulda ruffled Kristoff's hair.

"No time like the present, my boy. Get your coat and we'll be off."

Still in a daze, an almost imperceptible smile crept across his lips.

"Ok!"

Fifteen short minutes later found the family of three standing before a modest building with a brightly painted sign that read West Side Animal Shelter. Gulping, Kristoff followed Pabbie and Bulda as they approached the front door. Cautiously, he entered after them, eyes taking in the cheery lobby before him. Along the walls, rows and rows of pictures were hung showing various animals and their happy new owners. There were a few shelves full to the brim with toys, food, and different necessary supplies for animal care.

Kristoff took a few steps in while his parents spoke to the receptionist. Stepping up to the photos, his eyes focused on an image of a small girl hugging a black lab close as the puppy licked her face. Everything about the image was joyful and carefree. It was like a snapshot of a perfect moment in time.

It was like nothing he had ever seen.

"Kris?"

Jumping, he whirled around to find Bulda and Pabbie watching him with concerned eyes.

"Um, yeah?"

"It's time for us to go look at the animals. Ready?"

With a nod, Kristoff tore himself away from the captivating photo and moved across the lobby towards a smiling employee who was waiting by an open door. Her rust colored was half tied up in a bouncing ponytail and she had large, kind blue eyes that sparkled as she waited.

"Hi there! You must be Kristoff. I'm Jenny, it's nice to meet you!"

Thrusting out an enthusiastic hand, she waited for Kristoff to return the action. Timidly, he met her grip before she vigorously shook their clasped hands in greeting.

"Um, h-h-hi."

Beaming, Jenny gestured for the family to make their way through the open door into a small hallway.

"I hear we're looking to find you a new friend today! First thing's first. Are you a dog person or a cat person?"

"Um...I dunno...dog, I guess?"

Giggling, Jenny's smile somehow became impossibly wider.

"That's fine if you don't know! We can always start with the dogs, and if you don't find one that you connect with, we can go see the kitties after that. Come on! The dogs are through here."

With a twirl, Jenny pivoted right and began quickly walking towards a large opening at the end of the hall.

Nervously, Kristoff followed slowly behind, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Kris, dear, is something wrong?"

Bulda walked beside him and placed a hand lovingly on his back.

"Oh, um...no, it's just…what if...what if none of the animals like me?"

Before Bulda could answer, Jenny slowed, flashing Kristoff a reassuring grin over her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that! We have some amazing pets here, I guarantee you'll find the perfect companion. Both my cat Oliver and my dog Dodger came from this very shelter, and I couldn't ask for better friends. I just know there's an animal that will be that for you too. We just have to look!"

With that, the perky employee bounced through an arch, pushing open swinging double doors. The sound of joyful barking filtered through as Jenny beckoned the young to enter. With a deep breath, he made his way through the opening to follow the bubbly red head.

Kristoff was hit with a barrage of woofs and yaps as dogs of all shapes and sizes lept up, front paws pushing against the metal fencing that held them in place. Tails wagged, tongues lolled, and the eleven-year-old couldn't help but smile at the way the entirety of their bodies seemed to tremble with anticipation at the arrival of new visitors.

"Welcome to our doggie dorm! Or at least, that's what I call it. Go ahead and take a look around! These up front are some of our older dogs, then they get younger as you keep going, with the puppies being at the very end of the rows. Take your time, I'll stay nearby if you have any questions."

Pabbie came to stand beside Kristoff, gesturing down the rows of kennels.

"Go ahead, son. We'll be right behind you."

Nodding, Kristoff stepped forward and began carefully looking over every dog he passed. Each one had a sign detailing their name, age (if known), breed (again, if known) and weight. The young blonde was amazed. There was an incredible mix of breeds, from small chihuahuas to larger mastiffs to mixed breeds that were completely unique. There were shaggy dogs and sleek dogs, skinny dogs and fat dogs, excitable ones and lazy ones who couldn't be bothered to stand.

Kristoff wandered for what felt like forever, losing track of how many pets he had seen. Near the end of the third row of animals, he found himself stopping before a kennel containing a single dog whose name plate read Bae.

Bae was sitting on his back haunches in the middle of his enclosure, tail wagging back and forth patiently as his tongue hung limply from his mouth while he panted. He was relatively small, and upon seeing Kristoff, his head cocked to the side, ears perking as his eyes lit with curiosity.

Stepping up to the metal fencing, Kristoff stuck his fingers through the openings and watched with awe as the young dog padded his way towards him. Upon reaching the boy, the canine promptly began licking his fingers, lapping at them happily.

"I think he likes you!"

Startled, Kristoff jumped at the sound of Jenny's voice.

"Oh! Um, yeah...you think so?"

Smiling, Jenny knelt down to the boy's height, reaching her own fingers through to scratch Bae's nose.

"Definitely. Bae's been here for a few months. We think he's just under a year old, but it's hard to really know with rescues. He's a mixed breed. Our best guess is that he's mostly Bernese Mountain with some Great Dane and a few others tossed in. But you can tell a lot from the coloring. See the white stripe down his forehead that leads to his nose, then down his chest? Then he's got brown down his legs and framing his face, with the rest of his fur black? Definitely Bernese. But the large muzzle and long legs, plus the shape of his ears indicate a good dose of Great Dane. Either way, he's gonna be a big dog."

"Wow, that's really cool!"

"I agree!" Beaming, Jenny tilted her head in the dog's direction. "You wanna go inside and meet him?"

A grin stretched across Kristoff's face as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Perfect! Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't I take him out back, that way you can play with him a bit in our yard. Does that sound like a good plan?"

"Sure!"

"Great! I'll show you where to wait then bring him around back."

Leading Kristoff out a frosted glass door, Jenny walked quickly along the building to a small, fenced in area out back. Quietly, Bulda and Pabbie followed behind, smiles settling on their lips as they watched their son nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Ok, wait here, I'll be right back."

Jenny disappeared around another corner, leaving Kristoff to pace along the freshly mowed grass, hands twitching in anticipation as he waited. Moments later, he heard the sound of panting and turned to see Jenny returning with a smiling Bae bounding happily before her.

"I'm gonna release him from the leash, so get ready!"

With a click, Bae was freed from his constraints. In no time at all, the young canine lept towards Kristoff, nearly tackling him as he began to lick the boy's face. Laughing in surprise, Kris placed his hands against the dog's soft, furry chest, attempting to stop the barrage of saliva.

"Down, boy!"

Plopping down on his butt, Bae's entire body wiggled as his tail thrashed back and forth.

Reaching forward, Kristoff scratched behind the young dog's ears, grinning wider as he responded happily, tail beating thunderously against the ground.

"What do you think, son?"

Beaming, Kristoff turned towards his father.

"He's amazing, dad. Can we...can we keep him?"

Pabbie's smile stretched from ear to ear, eyes twinkling with joy.

"Consider it done."

Clapping her hands together, Jenny skipped forward, squealing in delight.

"Yay! Oooo I'm so happy for you both! Bae's one of my favorite dogs here, I'm so glad he's going to a good home."

A slight crease appeared along Kristoff's brow. Looking straight into his new dog's eyes, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Do I...does his name have to stay Bae?"

"Not at all! That's just the name we gave him after he was found. But I'm sure he'd love it if you found a new name for him."

Kristoff's lips pursed in concentration as he kneeled down and stared at Bae's face, mind searching for the right name.

"Gus?"

The dog's head quirked, puzzled at the strange sound.

"Ok, not that...how about Patch?"

No reaction. Stumped, Kristoff brought a hand up to scratch behind his ear. Looking into the eyes of his new pet, he slowly realized that there was something familiar about them, a comforting expression he had seen before, etched within two glassy, plastic orbs. Cautiously, he decided to try one more name.

"Sven?"

Perking, the canine's tail began to wag wildly as what could only be described as a smile lit up his features.

"You like Sven?"

Pushing his nose against Kristoff's neck, the young pup nuzzled his new owner affectionately before licking his cheek.

Wrapping his arms around the animal's warm body, Kristoff grinned, tears stinging his eyes ever so slightly.

"Ok,' he whispered, "Sven it is."

As he sat there hugging his dog close, Kristoff couldn't help but think this must be exactly what that little girl in the photo had been feeling.

Because this was truly a perfect moment in time.


End file.
